Thank You, Boys
by writerfreak2013
Summary: Natasha has a night off and needs to take a break. To get her pleasure, she teaches two 15 year olds how to really fuck. Natasha is finally able to let loose in some more than pleasurable ways. Natasha/OC/OC, threesome, cock rings, blow jobs, fisting, masturbation, slight BDSM, smut


Summary: Natasha has a night off and needs to take a break. To get her pleasure, she teaches two 15 year olds how to really fuck. Natasha is finally able to let loose in some more than pleasurable ways. Natasha/OC/OC, threesome, cock rings, blow jobs, fisting, masturbation, slight BDSM

"Hey, boys," Natasha crooned as she walked into the hut where two 15 year old boys were waiting.

"Who are you?" one of the boys asked.

"That's not important. What's important is that I'm horny and have a night off."

"What do you want?" the second boy asked.

"Oh just to have a good time. I think you're very capable of helping me with that."

"Dude, should we do it?" one guy asked the other.

The other looked up and down Natasha's body eying hungrily. "Yeah when will we get another chance like this?" he responded excitedly.

"Ah, glad we got that settled, boys." Natasha removed her shirt and bra. "Each of you take a tit," she instructed. The boys eagerly got to work each taking one of Natasha's tits in their mouths.

The boy on her right nipple dove in with enthusiasm licking and nibbling. The boy on the left started more gently by swirling his tongue around her nipple and lightly sucking on it.

"That's nice boys," she moaned as they nibbled lightly on her nipples. "Okay, boys, that's enough. Take off all your clothes."

The boys took their clothes off, and their penises sprung out of their underwear. One of the boys' penis was 8 inches long, and the other had a shorter 7 inches, but it was made up for in thickness.

Natasha took the penis of the 7 inch boy's penis into her mouth. She suctioned lightly around the head of his cock, sticking her tongue down in the slit. She bobbed her head up and down on his dick and he moaned.

"I think it's time to pay some attention to your friend over here," Natasha said as he started to buck into her mouth.

She turned to the other boy, who was jacking himself. "No, boys, don't touch yourselves. Leave that to me," she crooned. "Actually, I know what would make this even more fun."

The boys groaned in protest as she slipped tight cock rings on them.

"Alright boys, turn around, this is going to be fun," she told them. "You, with the thicker cock, fuck him."

The boy with the shorter, thicker cock looked at Natasha, "You want me to fuck him?"

"Yes, was I not clear?"

"No, it's just that neither of us have ever fucked other guys before."

"Well, boys, there's no time like the present, and the longer you wait to start, the longer it is until you get to cum."

The boy with the thicker cock turned to the boy with the longer cock. "Get on your hands and knees, I think that will be easiest."

The boy with the longer cock kneeled on his hands and knees in the bed with his ass in the air.

"Uh, do I have to prepare him?" the boy asked, looking to Natasha.

"Yes, you fool," she replied.

"H…h…h…how?" he stuttered.

"Put two fingers in, then scissor him. I can imagine that's simple enough."

The boy with the thicker cock started by putting both fingers in his ass, surprising the boy with the longer cock.

"Sorry," the boy with the thicker cock, muttered.

He spread his fingers, scissoring the boy with the longer cock.

"I think that's enough," said the boy with the longer cock, feeling the burn of the stretch.

"Now just put your cock in him and fuck him," Natasha instructed.

The boy with the thicker cock pushed the head of his cock into the tight ring of muscles causing the bottom to groan. The top pushed his dick all the way in to the hilt.

They both looked over to Natasha to make sure she was satisfied, and found her watching them, rubbing her clit and fingering her asshole. "Carry on, boys," she told them.

The boy pulled his cock all the way out and pushed it back in. The top pulled out at odd rhythms until they both settled into a rhythm. The bottom moaned as the top's cock rubbed against his prostate. The boys were overly sensitive and looked to Natasha to remove the cock rings, only to see her with her fingers in her pussy and in her asshole squirting all over them.

When she was finished, she told them, "Boys, come lean over the end of the bed with your hands behind your backs. I don't want you touching your pretty little cocks just yet."

They turned around with their asses to her. She knelt down to where her face was level with their asses.

Natasha spit in each of her hands and rubbed the saliva around each of their assholes. She stuck a finger in each of the boys' sensitive assholes. Both the boys squirmed at the pressure. Natasha slowly fucked them with one finger. She added a second finger, and soon after, the third. The boys were moaning in pleasure as she found their prostates.

"You like that boys? You like my fingers in your tight assholes? Do you think I can fit my fists in your assholes boys?" she asked.

The boys were practically writhing as she had all five fingers in their assholes, and was pushing her knuckles into their asses. The boys groaned at the stretch of her fists in their asses and the cock rings leaving them unable to cum. She fisted them up to her elbows until they were screaming in pain from being unable to cum.

"Well, boys, that was fun. Turn around." They both turned around where they were facing her. She grabbed one of their heads and shoved it in her pussy. "Lick me out," she said. "You," she said, looking at the one that wasn't doing anything, "come rim me."

Natasha quivered in pleasure as one of them licked at her clit. He darted his tongue in and out of her pussy, and in between, licked her clit. She cummed twice in minutes, soaking the boy's face. The boy behind her rimming her licked around her asshole, swirling his tongue in and out of the ring of muscles. After about five minutes, she squirted all over their faces.

"I guess it's time to let you guys fuck me."

She told the one rimming her to sit on the edge of the bed. She put her back to him and sank her well lubed ass down on the longer cock. She bounced up and down on his cock.

"Boy, cum fuck my little pussy," she said to the other one. She leaned back as the other boy sank his thick cock in her cunt. The one fucking her ass grabbed her nipples from behind, pinching them lightly as she moaned in pleasure.

"I want to cum twice before you cum, boys."

The boys fucked her even harder, and she cummed.

"Keep going, boys," she moaned as they fucked her in the pussy and ass. The boy rubbed her clit from behind bringing her to her second orgasm. Natasha was nearly twitching with pleasure as they fucked her riding out her orgasm squirting.

"Okay, you can pull out." The boys both pulled out, their cocks glistening with her juices. She jacked them off with their cock rings still on causing them to buck and moan into her hands.

She took both of their dicks into her mouth at the same time, their dicks touching the back of her throat, cleaning her juices off their cocks. Once she got every drop of cum of their cocks, she removed their cock rings, and they both spurted their loads into her mouth. She swallowed all of their cum and then cleaned them off.

She pulled her clothes back on as they sat back tired.

"Well boys, thank you for your help. I best be going."

She left the hut leaving the boys naked and confused about what just happened.


End file.
